


baby, I've never cooked a day in my life

by mushydesserts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith, Assassination Plot(s), Domestic Fluff, Kingsglaive crossover-ish, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushydesserts/pseuds/mushydesserts
Summary: Maybe the Crownsguard has a secret Black Ops unit. Maybe the Royal Advisory Council has a secret wetworks unit to do the things that the King can't publicly condone.Maybe Gladio and Ignis should've paid more attention to each others' jobs before falling into bed with each other and staying for the better part of a year.Mr. and Mr. Smith, in the world of Lucian politics. (Kinkmeme fill, WIP.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt which won me over: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=1129289#cmt1129289
> 
> "Gladio/Ignis Mr. And Mrs. Smith
> 
> I know it's a terrible movie but it's so much fun. So long term relationship Gladnis, with neither of them realizing the other is a super-spy/hitman, until their professional lives cross. 
> 
> Here's the tricky bit, put it in the canon universe. Maybe the Crownsguard had a secret Black Ops unit that Gladio is a part of. Maybe the Royal Advisory Counsil had a secret wetworks unit (like Leliana as the left hand of the Divine in Dragon Age Inquisition) to do the things that the King can't publicly condone."
> 
> I just...
> 
> I had to try it. If you've seen Kingsglaive you have some idea of what's going to happen, but it's not mandatory viewing.

 

 

A year into waking up in this apartment often enough that he had taken over half, if not more, of the closet space, Ignis should have been used to the lack of useable kitchen equipment.

It might have been a predictable hazard of staying with a man who had eaten most of his meals in a cafeteria since reaching the age of majority, but unfortunately, he had yet to remember to bring his own kitchenware. Which was why this morning found him using all of two pans, a pot and a muffin tin to try to put together a coherent meal.

He was doing pretty fucking well, if he could say so himself.

Somewhere behind him from the direction of the bedroom came the faint jingling of a ringtone that wasn't his own. He heard a muffled groan and tried not to laugh. Ignis, contrary to popular belief, didn't enjoy waking other people up at the crack of dawn just to watch them suffer, and in fact he was always rather sorry to see Gladio roll out of bed. Sleep was one of the few states in which the man ever looked perfectly at ease.

That said, it was getting rather late. Gladio was usually an early riser. Ignis refused to believe that _he_ was the bad influence, but then it wasn't entirely Gladio's fault that they'd been up late the night before.

Gladio finally appeared, shirtless and barefooted, hair a tangled mess. He looked around, still half-asleep.

"Morning," Ignis said, smirking, turning back to the stove. "I was beginning to be worried you wouldn't get up at all."

"No point in staying in bed by myself." Ignis rolled his eyes as Gladio approached. Gladio pressed a kiss to the back of Ignis' neck, large hand warm on the small of his back. Ignis tried very hard not to smile. "What's for breakfast? Smells delicious."

The pan sizzled, and Ignis gave it a demonstrative tilt. "Au gratin with greens."

Gladio frowned at the pan as he fetched two mugs and checked the coffee maker. "How early did you get up?"

"Half an hour ago." Gladio looked skeptical as he shook the milk carton dubiously, and Ignis raised a hand to ward off the protest. "It doesn't take long if you know what you're doing."

"That's what he said." He dodged the discarded eggshell that followed and grinned. "Iggy, you didn't have to. Leftovers are fine."

"You haven't got any leftovers. Cup noodles and canned sausage are not a breakfast food." The real assertion he wished to make was that they weren't a food at all, but they'd all seen that Ignis would make do with pretty much anything on the road, so he now needed to qualify his criticisms.

"Soup and noodles were a traditional breakfast food in many outlying regions of Leide."

"We're not in those regions, and none of the food you make is traditional, you savage."

"Thank you," Gladio conceded. For breakfast, presumably, not for the insult. "You're amazing." He smiled and looked like he meant it.

Ignis tried not to let on that being stared at like that still made his heart skip a little faster. Six's sake, they'd been dating a year.

Ignis plated portions as Gladio stood by, sipping his own coffee and holding out Ignis' mug. Ignis put the plates on the table, then accepted the coffee.

"So what's on your desk this week?" Gladio asked as they sat down to eat.

"His Young Majesty's wedding, and the treaty prepartions." After years of negotiations on and off, Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya's wedding was finally close at hand. Tensions were high and the staff and advisors were all working overtime to make sure the treaty details were finalized. In fact, this would probably be the last peaceful morning Ignis had until the wedding was over.

Gladio swallowed a bite of eggs. "Hmm. Same." He contemplated a vegetable, shoveling it around his plate. "Palace security's going through an overhaul. Nobody really likes it, but..." He shrugged. "We do what we're told."

"Orders are orders," Ignis acknowledged.

Gladio squinted and pointed a fork at him. "Now, if you know what's going on, Royal Advisor, you'd better tell 'em up there to take it easy on us men and women on the ground."

"I believe that would be the definition of a conflict of interest. Besides, those decisions are above my pay grade."

"You mean to tell me you haven't got a huge filing cabinet with files on all of us in it?"

"Absolutely not." They did, but Ignis wasn't supposed to admit it. "And even if we did, I would be duty bound not to use it for frivolous concerns."

"Huh." Gladio resumed picking at his food. "Comforting to know you didn't know my shoe size and third grade teacher's name before I ever made it up your steps to take you to dinner, then."

Ignis may have guessed the shoe size. "No. You were a complete mystery, aside from what I gleaned from the particular circumstances of our meeting."

"What circumstances?"

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Noct set us up." Noctis hadn't even been subtle about it. "Is that not what happened?"

"Oh. Sure was." Gladio looked down, scratching the back of his neck. "The kid had good intentions," he joked.

Gladio looked kind of evasive—how had he forgotten?—but he got embarrassed over odd things, Ignis had learned. "Seems like they paid off, for once."

"Yeah." Gladio smiled. "For once."

They ate in peaceful silence for a short while longer, Gladio at a somewhat faster pace. Ignis was about to offer seconds before Gladio set down his fork with some regret.

"Listen, much as I want to stay around, I gotta take off. I'm supposed to be down at headquarters. Leave the dishes in the sink, I'll take care of 'em later."

"Is that what the phone call earlier was about?"

"Yeah. There's some sort of briefing I need to be at for 0800 hours."

Ignis glanced at the clock. "You're late." Well, not yet, strictly speaking. He could still make it if he ran, but he really should've left fifteen minutes ago.

Gladio pushed back in his chair. "I know. But you'd already made breakfast. Day just wouldn't start right without it."

"So I'm the reason?" Ignis leaned forward on his elbows, fake-innocent. He'd been told he had a good pout.

Gladio laughed. He leaned down to kiss him, a quick press of the mouth. "Damn right."

"Be sure to tell your commanding officer. If I'm to be the cause for the kingdom's fall, they ought to know my name." Gladio shot him a fond look that said _smartass._ "Off with you. I intend to enjoy my breakfast, with or without you."

Ignis leaned back in his chair as Gladio got himself together. Gladio was slinging on his jacket already. "Late start for you?" he asked.

"Meeting at eleven. I might be late back as well," Ignis said. He hadn't been informed beforehand about the topic of the meeting, and so assumed that it would entail some emergency matter. There was no telling how late he'd be out, cleaning up whatever mess.

"Sure. I'll cook tonight." At Ignis' look, Gladio amended, "Or I'll get takeout."

"As I won't be here to supervise, that would be the preferable option. Get something good."

Gladio headed for his front door. Or their front door, Ignis mentally corrected. Ignis couldn't truly remember the last time either of them had been alone at their apartments. Usually they were either here, or at Ignis' place.

Frankly, they probably ought to just commit to living together, but Gladio hadn't raised the issue, and neither had Ignis. They both seemed happy to take things slow for now, and considering how busy they were with their respective occupations, that might have been for the best.

Ignis did smirk briefly when Gladio leaned over to put on his boots. Well, maybe it was a good thing he didn't have his kitchenware here yet. He might never leave.

 

\---

 

The halls outside of the briefing rooms were busier than usual.

That made sense. With all the policy changes that had come along with the announcement of the treaty, there had to be a lot of people who were in some sort of operational limbo. Command probably wasn't yet sure where they wanted them, but they couldn't send them off, in case something came up and they were needed.

Gladio strode down them, quick and in a relatively good mood. He'd gotten a good night's sleep, and breakfast had sure helped boost his spirits, even company aside. He spotted a young woman who he vaguely recognized from around the training grounds. She smiled, and he nodded back.

It did bother Gladio a bit to notice how many faces he didn't recognize. The Guard was relatively static, but an influx of recruits from outside the city could only mean that things hadn't been going particularly well outside the Wall. The treaty would put those recruits in an awkward position, to say the least, but until it was finalized, they didn't really have anywhere to go.

Gladio still wasn't sure how he felt about it, if he was honest. The city had never exactly been welcoming to outsiders, and while it was his job to protect what he was told to protect, it was becoming increasingly unclear who they were meant to count as allies. A lot of people who were officially Imperial subjects weren't exactly happy to be under their control. Just look at the Accordans.

But then Gladio's loyalties had always been with the Lucis family, and they probably would be until one or both of them ceased to exist. It wasn't really his place to question how they handled international affairs.

He entered the office and stood to salute.

"Captain Drautos. Sir."

"At ease. Rest." The man was sitting at his desk, going over some paperwork with an ink pen. He motioned to the chair across from him. "Sit." Gladio took a seat.

It was rare that any non-Glaive Crownsguard got a briefing from Titus Drautos. Drautos had field command of the Glaives, and generally received orders from higher-up about their operations. But with Cor handling the Guard restructuring, and now that Clarus' primary role was with the Advisory Council, Drautos handled most special missions. He knew the most about what was going on outside of the Wall.

The man was gruff and friendly enough, but seemed tired all the time. Considering the quick turnover of the units he was in charge of training, and the general direction the war had taken in the last, well, few decades, Gladio supposed it was understandable.

"Gladiolus Amicitia." Drautos finally waved the ink dry on the page and glanced up. "New assignment for you."

Gladio took in a deep breath. Not that he wasn't expecting it, but it was different for the order to actually come down. "Outside the Citadel?"

"Yep." Drautos tossed him a file. He continued to file the reports on his desk as Gladio picked it up.

"Sir, my duty is to protect the Prince."

"Yes, it is. And right now, that includes protecting the Prince's interests." Drautos shot him a look, then a pointed look at the folder in his hand. "Read."

Gladio flipped the file open. At the front was a photograph of a man he recognized primarily from newsreels and television. Silver hair, stiff dress, a distinctly displeased look on his face that made him look older than he would otherwise. Ravus Nox Fleuret, Former Crown Prince of Tenebrae, High Commander of Niflheim's army.

Gladio flipped to the next page, scanning its contents. "What's this about?"

"We've received intel that there's a threat to High Commander Nox Fleuret's safety. We don't know who's after him, but there's been someone on his tail."

Gladio raised an eyebrow. "Could be anyone, really." The former Tenebreans weren't exactly happy with their Prince. No faction in Lucis wanted much to do with the Empire except the extremists, and if he were the Niffs, he wouldn't be sold on the man's loyalty either. "Shouldn't the Empire be able to take care of its own?"

Drautos sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, well, we're not exactly sure where the threat's coming from, and we can't trust the Empire to look after us. At the moment, if anything happened to the High Commander, we'd be in more trouble than the Niffs would."

So Drautos thought it could be a threat from within the Niffs' own ranks. "Would they back out of the deal?"

"Who knows? It'd sure give them an excuse if they wanted to."

Damn. "Even so, I get the feeling Ravus isn't eager for our help."

"Too bad for Ravus. He's getting it. As I said, someone's after him. No official word on who, but we got some ideas." He grimaced. "Your job is to look after him and prevent any, well, complications in the lead-up to the treaty."

Gladio frowned. The High Commander wasn't due in the city until the signing. "In Tenebrae?" Imperial territory?

"Yeah. You see why this one is off the record."

Gladio took a closer look at the brief in the file. Classified status, one operative... "Magic?" he said warily.

"Seeing as you'll be outside the Wall, yes."

Well. It'd been a good while since he'd had an assignment off the record. This wasn't looking like the usual, either.

The Lucian military had had a number of quasi-military branches outside of the Crownsguard that had been restructured repeatedly over the years in response to the changing demands of the war. The only official offensive force they had now was the Glaive, acting as an extension of the King's power.

Gladio had never shown any particular aptitude for magic. Honestly, he preferred it that way. He teased Noct about it, but it kind of made him queasy.

"Why isn't a Glaive on this one?"

Drautos seemed to sense his concern. "We're going for subtle here. The way the Glaives work isn't especially good for blending in. Magic's pre-equipped and only as needed."

Gladio fought the urge to fidget. "What about Noctis?"

"With the wedding preparations underway, I've got a Glaive unit looking after Prince Noctis. The rest of the usual Guard are to secure the borders, and there are some miscellaneous operations that need attention before the big day."

This being one of them. "Nobody else is on the roster?"

"See anybody else in this office?" Drautos was unfazed. "The Prince has plenty of people looking after him here. Somebody's got to look out for him out there, too."

Gladio didn't exactly like it, but he was right.

Gladio had been training since childhood, for considerably longer than the average Crownsguard. He could use a range of weapons, he could make do with magic if equipped. He was the Prince's sworn Shield, he'd grown up in the court, and he understood that some operations had to be disavowed for various political reasons. Moreover, he had a personal stake (meaning his own ass was on the line) in ensuring they remained that way.

So when these assignments came up, he did them. He knew Cor used to do the same on occasion. Perhaps his father had as well, but Gladio hadn't really asked.

Gladio would've liked to ask more questions, but honestly, he was pushing it as it was. Drautos was friendlier than most Captains, but he was still delivering instructions. Drautos really should've pulled rank ten minutes ago.

Drautos continued. "We have your equipment for you. Nothing that can be traced back to the Lucian military; you'll be taking the part of a private security contractor. Details are in the folder. Use discretion, and use whatever force is necessary. I'd say to exercise restraint, but from your record, I can see I don't need to worry about you."

"How long?"

"For as long as necessary, so we'll say until the signing of the treaty."

Seemed as if he would be out there alone for a while.

Gladio closed the folder. No weaselling out. "Protect the Prince," he said.

Drautos nodded. "Protect the Prince."

Gladio rose as Drautos dismissed him, and was on his way to the door when Drautos called him. "Gladiolus."

He turned back.

"There's a lot of political bullshit happening up at the Citadel right now. We're walking on thin lines." Drautos looked harried, and Gladio saw at last that he seemed genuinely grim about this. "Word can't get out. Especially not to anybody who'll need to deny." The man searched his face. "I know you're well-placed, so I need you to keep an ear out for chatter. Understand?"

He meant his father. Noctis. Ignis. Nobody was to know.

Well, he signed up for this job. Made his bed, might as well lie in it.

"Sir."

Drautos nodded. "Good."

 

\---

 

Gladio was standing in line at the canteen when his phone rang. He shifted the cartons he was holding to one hand, picking up.

"What's this about you being reassigned?" No greeting. The Prince's voice drifted through.

Gladio rolled his eyes. "You heard."

"Cor told me." Noct sounded relaxed now, but demanding in the way only young royalty could really pull off. "Halls seemed a little more spacious today, too."

"Shut up." Gladio juggled the food up to the counter. "Yeah, I'm off to the borders for a week or so. Well, the old borders. Guard is still in the process of clearing out, so I'm going to be there to make sure things go smoothly."

"Seems like a waste of talent."

"Take it up with your old man," Gladio said. "We didn't get any say in the matter. It's just how it panned out."

"Hmm," Noct hummed, grumpy. That was as good as prodding him for his rocky relationship with Regis, which wasn't really Noct's fault. Gladio was aware this was a bit of a low blow, and he was slightly sorry about it, but it'd get Noct to shut up and stop asking questions. "How's Iggy doing?"

Great. He'd been trying to avoid thinking about bringing it up with Iggy. "Same. Busy. Because of somebody's upcoming nuptials."

Noct sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Well, look after him, all right? Remember, I'm the only one Iggy gets to spoil."

Gladio grinned. "Brat." Noct was insufferable and he knew it. Still. "You doing okay?"

"With what?"

"You know what. The wedding." The everything.

"Sure," Noct sounded like he was waving it off. "I got Prompto to help with... everything."

That was sure to be a disaster. But if Noct was going to be without Iggy or himself for a while, it was good that Prompto was around to bolster him. Noct didn't deal with overwhelming responsibility very well on his own, no matter what his deadpan demeanor suggested.

More to the point, if anybody was going to get Noct to open up about whatever might be bothering him, it'd be Prompto through sheer force of will. Noct sure wasn't about to talk touchy-feely stuff with Gladio.

One less thing to worry about. "Well, good luck surviving that," Gladio said.

"Sure. Let me know when you're back."

"Will do."

Gladio hung up and went to pay.

 

\---

 

"Hey, hey, Iggy!"

Ignis turned to see Prompto racing down the lobby towards him. The marksman nearly crashed into at least three groups of people on the way, but miraculously managed to dance around all of them like he always somehow did.

"Prompto."

"What's up, my man? On your way somewhere?"

"Yes, I've a meeting in twenty minutes up in the council chambers."

"Great. Mind if I walk with ya?"

There was no real way to turn down Prompto. "Of course." Prompto fell in beside him, though really, Prompto took two steps for every one Ignis took, so he ended up slightly in front.

"So, haven't seen you around Noct for a while," Prompto pointed out. "What've you been up to?"

Ignis kept it vague. "Preparations. Some research, some ends to tidy up. Yourself?"

"Same. Well, sort of. I'm helping Noct with cleaning and some stuff, taking my defence course, and I'm trying to polish up for my Official Job." Prompto said this in a mock-deep voice, as if trying to add gravity. He immediately resumed a normal tone. "You know. Wedding photographer."

Ignis smiled. "A fitting station."

"Sure. I hope so." Prompto kicked the ground.

Prompto had always seemed very down-to-earth about his position, maybe to a fault. He was incredibly aware that he was an average citizen who had contact with a lot of people who had a lot of importance, and he seemed very sheepish about this whenever he stopped for long enough to contemplate it. Ignis suspected this was probably why he never seemed to stop to contemplate anything for very long.

Aside from when he took his photographs, that was. Seeing him forget about the outside world for a moment whenever he whipped the camera out, Ignis could see why Noct had taken a liking to him.

As they stepped into the elevator, Prompto said casually, "Listen, Gladio said he's headed out of town for a bit."

Ignis blinked in surprise. Gladio said that to Prompto? He hadn't heard about this.

"If you wanna, you know, hang out sometime, you're welcome at my place. I mean, and I'd be willing to help out... with stuff."

Ignis smirked lightly as he pressed the button. "Prompto Argentum. Is that a proposition?"

Prompto backtracked. "Shit, no! I don't want Gladio thinking I'm moving in on his territory or anything, okay? Don't tell him I said that! I mean, not that I wouldn't. P... proposition you, I mean, if you weren't taken, because you are... a handsome son of a bitch. You can tell him I said that. I think he'd agree. But I'm not."

"I'm flattered," Ignis said.

"I just mean..." Prompto heaved a sigh. "Noct's... got better things to do now than just hang out. All right? So the offer stands. Come over anytime. We can play King's Knight and get really, really drunk."

Prompto threw him a slightly abashed glance as the elevator stopped at the floor he needed.

Ignis frowned. Honestly, to Ignis it was pretty clear that Noctis wouldn't choose to spend time anywhere else if he had a say about it, but then Ignis had grown up with Noctis. He'd seen what a mild disaster Noct was at maintaining any real friendships over the years. Prompto probably thought Noct was brushing him off. Ignis made a mental note to tell Noct to sit down with Prompto and actually talk like a civilized human being sometime.

The door opened, and Prompto ducked out quickly.

"Prompto." Ignis reached out and pressed the open-door button, leaning to look around the frame. Prompto stopped and looked back at him.

"I'll hold you to that," Ignis said.

A smile bloomed on Prompto's face. "Definitely," Prompto said.

 

\---

 

Ignis always rather enjoyed this part of the Citadel when it was empty.

Usually, the place would be bustling with officials and diplomats, and occasionally students on educational tour. But pockets of peace like this would still come once in a while. There was something sacred and historied about the space, with its tapestries and statues and urns and paintings. Lucis had been a kingdom on the defensive for many years, but in these halls, nothing seemed to change. The power of the old Kings seemed an almost palpable thing, monuments to their grandeur on proud display for exclusive visitors from near and far.

Today, Ignis had somewhere to be, so he passed through the corridors with some regret that he couldn't linger.

He stepped through the heavy wooden doors and into the cavernous meeting hall, where a single figure was seated at the massive polished table.

"Clarus," Ignis greeted.

Clarus looked up and smiled. "Ignis. Have a seat."

Ignis approached and pulled out a chair, glancing around. "Just us today?"

"Yes." His voice echoed faintly against the marble columns. "I've met with the others on this matter already, and unfortunately they couldn't be here. I wanted to relay the information to you personally."

Well, that sounded ominous.

Ignis sat. Clarus cleared his throat and busied himself with pouring them both a glass of water from the metal pitcher on the table. "First things first. I know you've been close with Prince Noctis all these years. You've always held his well-being first in your mind." Clarus glanced at him. "The King would like to thank you for that."

That was unexpected. Ignis wasn't sure what had warranted the thanks now, of all times. "The pleasure was mine," Ignis said, hoping he wasn't about to be fired, or worse.

"Going forward, know that your duties will remain the same, despite all that is changing."

"That's... good to know." Ignis accepted the glass.

"However, at this moment we're in a bit of a bind."

Ignis looked at the glass Clarus had set down on the table in front of himself. Clarus was looking at Ignis.

"We'd like to ask for your help in resolving an issue of national importance," Clarus said.

Here they were. Bloody hells, it'd been a while.

"What would this issue be?" Ignis said.

"It concerns Lady Lunafreya's brother. Ravus Nox Fleuret, former Prince of Tenebrae and current High Commander of the Imperial army."

Ignis immediately felt the beginnings of a headache.

"Rather a high-profile issue, then," Ignis said.

"Yes." Clarus looked regretful. "We have been in contact with him in the past, but he's never been one for cooperation with Lucis."

Ravus hated Lucis and wanted to see it burn to the ground, more like. "I imagine he hasn't. Makes things awkward for us now, I suppose."

"This is an extremely difficult situation. We can't risk the treaty. But from everything we know of Lady Lunafreya's brother, his presence will not conducive to the signing and execution of the treaty. Nor for lasting peace." Clarus leaned forward heavily on his elbows. "I've spoken to the King, and of course he isn't happy with the situation, but his hands are tied."

Ignis understood what Clarus was hinting at. Regis had done his best, but the King had always regretted what had happened to Tenebrae, and particularly what had happened to Lunafreya and her brother. For a long time, Regis had considered those bridges burned. Ignis wondered if Lunafreya's return and willingness to cooperate had been part of why Regis accepted the treaty as readily as he had.

Honestly, Ignis thought that Regis owed Noctis slightly more in that respect. If nothing else, Noctis should know the messy situation he was being sent into.

"Is there a way to convince Lord Nox Fleuret?" Ignis asked.

Clarus shook his head. "Not from across enemy lines," he said.

"So what would be your suggestion?"

Clarus looked at Ignis. "We're thinking about sending contact one last time. If nothing else, we could close off this issue once and for all. Start fresh."

The conversation was geared towards making it sound as if a negotiation was being discussed, but Ignis knew that negotiations were over. They had been since Ravus Nox Fleuret was written off as a possible asset years ago. What was being discussed here was something more final.

Ignis sat back.

So. No small thing to take a life.

But Ignis knew he owed Regis. He knew he owed Noctis for everything he now was—more than Noctis likely knew. And Lunafreya, of course, could not be asked to turn against her own blood. That would be considered beyond the pale, a death knell for the treaty.

If someone had to take care of this matter, it would have to be done without their sanction and without their involvement. Ignis, too, would have wanted it that way.

"I suppose you would prefer I go personally?" Ignis said.

"Seeing as you are to be Prince Noctis' personal advisor, we thought you would be a suitable envoy for a quiet meeting. You have been so far a neutral and uninvolved party, but you know the Prince's interests, and you would be able to gain access without much trouble."

He would have clearance and nobody would recognize him, Clarus meant. Ignis wasn't the only one who was trained for this type of mission, but they were usually missions of last resort. It'd been a long while since the last one.

Hopefully, with the upcoming peace, there would be no need for these missions for a long while coming, either.

Ignis finally spoke. "I do what Lucis requires."

Not necessarily what Lucis requests.

Clarus saw he understood, and gave him a brief smile.

"See what you can do put the Prince's interests forward. This meeting takes place in confidence. Your precise instructions will follow. Report back in a week, and return regardless of status."

Ignis pushed back his chair and stood along with Clarus. "I will do my best." He'd have a lot of preparations to make. If he was to travel... well, it wouldn't be a simple tour.

"Ignis," Clarus' voice came, uncertain.

Ignis stopped and turned to look back at Clarus.

Clarus looked torn. "I'm sorry about this. I don't want to make you lie to my son."

Ah.

Clarus never really talked about Gladio when Ignis was around. He seemed like a man who liked to keep business and private life separate. Gladio, likewise, didn't speak much about his father when he was on the job. But Ignis knew that Clarus cared greatly for his children, and Gladio looked up to his father immensely. Of course Clarus knew what was going on.

Ignis didn't want to lie to Gladio either.

But looking now at the older man, Ignis was struck by how much father and son resembled each other. Not in looks or even necessarily in stature, but in their dedication and professionalism and loyalty. This family had always put the kingdom before all else.

"Thank you, but he'll understand." Ignis turned back towards the doors, towards the sunlight outside. "We both know what we've been raised to do."

The kingdom would be different when he returned, and hopefully for the better.

 

\---

 

"I disagree."

"I might remind you the Emperor is not interested in your agreement."

"I act in accordance with my duties, no more and no less. Let him handle his own tawdry plots."

"This tawdry plot is key to our political strategy, so yes, he has decided to handle it. He has decided you are to carry it out. This is not a discussion."

The footsteps were well down the hall and the door shut behind them before Ravus moved from his spot.

He stood by the fireplace. He gave the paper in his hand a last glance, then tossed it in.

He watched it blacken. He walked away.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how soon i'll be able to continue this but it's too late now!
> 
> new blog at mushydesserts.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about anything


End file.
